A Secret Plan?
by sukkichan143
Summary: The Tachibana Twins plans on getting their onii-chan and tutor together! Will they succeed? [Tachibana Makoto x Fem!Reader; with slight Tachibana Twins x Fem!Reader on the side?]


**Hi! I'm Sukki and welcome to my very first fanfic after so many years of hiatus yey~ I "might" suddenly disappear in thin air like last time but heck, that doesn't matter anymore xD I'm planning to be active again and I hope to achieve my goal :)**

 **This fanfic is based from my Inazuma Eleven Gouenji Shuuya x Fem!Fubuki Shirou fanfic, "First Love".**

 **Please don't expect** **much and be nice ;w; I'm not an expert to everything and I'm sorry for my mistakes! Please do enjoy~**

* * *

 _Ding~ Dong~_

"Coming!" A girl with dark olive-green hair, tied in two small pigtails with a bit of her hair let out, ran to answer the door.

Her twin brother, a boy with short and straight brown hair, peeked at her through the living room. "Is it F/N-nee?"

The young girl opened the door and smiled big when she saw the person standing outside.

"Hey, Ran-chan." You smiled back.

"F/N-nee!" Ran tackled you with a hug. "We were waiting for you!"

"Really?" You lovingly patted her head. "I didn't know both of you are excited to study."

Ran removed herself from you and then gestured you to follow her. "Please! Make yourself at home~"

"Thank you." You stepped inside and closed the door.

As you prepared yourself by removing your shoes, Ran scurried to the living room.

"Ren! F/N-nee is here! Quick! Call onii-chan!" Ran ordered her brother.

Ren saluted and dashed.

"Oh. Hi, Ren-kun!" You greeted him as you meet him by the doorway.

"F/N-nee! Good afternoon!" Ren managed to greet you back while he marched up to his big brother's room.

You blinked at Ren's behavior. After that, you decided to ask his sister about it. "What's wrong with your brother, Ran-chan?"

"Ren is going to fetch onii-chan." She casually replied as she got ready her materials for studying.

"Mm?" You settled yourself in front of her and helped her. "Why so?"

Ran stopped her preparation and excitedly looked at you. "It's because this is your first time meeting onii-chan!" She proceeded laying out papers across the desk. "It's also to show him that we are REALLY studying hard and NOT playing around when you are tutoring us!" She proudly acclaimed.

"Oh~" You giggled. "Well, it's nice to finally meet your onii-chan. You and Ren always talk about him whenever we have a break time."

Ran's bright teal eyes twinkled. "Hai!"

"Alright, let's settle down your things until Ren come back and then we can start."

"Yes, F/N-nee~"

…

…

…

…

…

 _Knock. Knock._

"Onii-chan!"

 _Knock. Knock._

"Onii-chan! F/N-nee is here!"

"H-Huh? What?" A faint sound from the door reacted.

"F/N-nee is here, onii-chan! Don't make her wait long!" Ren banged the door so hard that it eventually unlocked.

"What are you talking about, Ren?" A tall young man with short and olive brown hair questioned his little brother.

"F/N-nee is here!" Ren repeated. "Please come down!" He desperately pleaded.

The big brother thought for awhile. "F/N-nee? Oh! You mean the tutor that mom and dad hired for the both of you?"

"Yes! So please come down and meet her already!" Ren exploded.

His big brother chuckled. "Hai hai, I'll come down."

…

…

…

…

…

"I'm back!" Ren shouted as he and his big brother arrived at their destination.

"What took you so long!?" Ran angrily demanded. "F/N-nee is going to be mad at you for being so late at everything!"

"E-Eh!?" Ren startled at Ran's outburst. "I-I'm sorry!" He uttered. "I'm really sorry, F/N-nee!" He charged towards you and you gave him a hug to calm him down.

"Ren-kun, it's okay. I'm not mad at you." You soothed him. "Ran-chan is just impatient as always. You know your sister is like that, right?" You caressed his smooth brown hair. "So it's okay, Ren-kun."

Ren purred at your soft touch. "Hai~"

You slowly breathed in. "Yosh!" You clapped your hands. "No more fighting and let's start studying, okay?"

"Hai!" The twins responded.

"Ehem."

The three of you heard a cough.

"Before you start tutoring,"

Your eyes followed the source.

"My siblings want me to meet you, F/N-nee." The big brother teasingly beamed at you.

"Oh." Your face flushed red at his name-calling. "Ran-chan. Ren-kun. Can you please introduce me to your onii-chan?"

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Ran stood up from her seat and guided you in front of her big brother. "This is onii-chan, F/N-nee! And F/N-nee, this is onii-chan!" She hurriedly explained.

Both you and her big brother quietly laughed at her introductions.

"I'm sorry about that but I'm Tachibana Makoto." The big brother properly introduced himself as he let out his hand.

"Hello, I'm L/N F/N." You took his hand. "It's so nice to meet you, Tachibana-san. Your siblings always talk about you." You grinned.

Makoto grinned back. "Is that so? Well, thank you so much for tutoring the twins every week."

The twins' faces lightened up as they can saw the _somehow_ lovey-dovey atmosphere between you two.

 _"This is great! Our plan might work!"_ They both pondered.

But little did they know, behind those friendly interactions, these are all just an act :)

…

…

…

…

…

"Are you done with your Math equations, Ren-kun?"

"Yes!"

"Eh?" Makoto moved closer to Ren. "You're doing Math now?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong?" You doubted.

"Mm… I know Ren is not very good with Math." Makoto scratched his head.

"Not anymore!" Ren smugly protested.

"Yeah! Now, he's pretty good!" Ran defended her twin. "But I'm still smarter than him." She bragged.

"Hai hai." Ren felt defeated.

Makoto snickered. "At least you are getting good at it. I'm proud of you, Ren!" He praised his brother. "On a second thought," He suddenly cuddled his adorable siblings. "I'm so proud for both of you!"

The twins seemed delighted with joyous grins on their face.

"We told you we are REALLY studying hard."

"And we're NOT playing around when F/N-nee is tutoring us!"

"Hai hai, I believe you guys." Makoto agreed.

The twins happily chortled.

…

…

…

…

…

"Yosh. It's time for L/N-san to leave now." Makoto announced.

"EH!?" The twins screamed. "WHY!? ALREADY!?"

"Yes." You embraced the duo to cool their heads. "Keep studying hard and make your parents and onii-chan proud, okay?" You kissed their foreheads. "I'll see you guys again next week."

The Tachibana Twins appeared motivated. "Yes, F/N-nee!"

"I'll go with L/N-san to the gate so that I can give her paycheck." Makoto declared as he waited for you by the door.

"We understand!" The twins acknowledged.

You gathered your shoes and ready to go. "Bye, Ran-chan, Ren-kun. Always be good, okay?"

"Hai, F/N-nee~ See you next week!" Ran and Ren bid farewell as you and Makoto left.

"Ran!" Ren shrieked. "I think our plan didn't work since we're busy studying with F/N-nee!"

Ran heavily sighed. "I know but maybe there's still a chance!"

They sprinted to the living room windows where they can see you and Makoto talking to each other.

"We can't hear them from here but at least we can see if our little get-together work!" Ran hoped and they attentively observed.

…

…

…

…

…

From afar, you already saw the twins watching you guys but you didn't bother.

"You do know that the kids already like me, right?" You asked Makoto.

He exhaled. "I know."

"Then why don't you introduce me to them as your girlfriend?" You smirked.

"You already know that, F/N." He seriously looked at you.

"Still not the right time, I guess." You answered your own question.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to tell them that my girlfriend is their tutor which is also my classmate since middle school!" He exaggerated.

"In which you fell in love during that time and then ultimately have the courage to confess your feelings to her in high school with the help of your swimming club!" You continued. "Also, her part-time job is private tutoring." You pointed out.

He madly blushed. "You really don't have to continue it though…"

You bowed. "I'm sorry but don't worry, I'll wait." You genuinely said. "It's a good idea not to tell them while I'm still their tutor. It might distract them."

"F/N…" His droopy green eyes widen. "Thank you for understanding."

You held both of his hands. "Let's tell them when my contract is done, okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that." He reached out a small brown envelope as he dreamingly gazed at you. "Here's this month's paycheck."

You nodded back. "Thank you." You received it. "I need to go. My next tutor is about an hour and I need to catch the train to get there." You unintentionally moved closer him but immediately backed out. "Ah, I almost forgot I can't kiss my own boyfriend right now." You sweat dropped.

He flinched at your statement. "I'm sorry!" His cheeks turned rose. "I'll kiss you at school, don't worry."

You tittered. "I'm glad." You about-faced. "I'll be going now." You waved him goodbye. "Bye, Makoto."

He waved back. "Bye, F/N. Take care."

…

…

…

…

…

"We failed!" The twins yelled as they fell back and landed on the couch. "And we thought F/N-nee will become our big sister-in-law!"

"What's going on?" Makoto yelled back when he heard the ruckus.

"Onii-chan!" The twins called him.

"Hm?" Makoto walked to the living room and witnessed the twins looking sad. "Hey, what's wrong?" He frowned.

"Don't you like F/N-nee?" Ran quietly inquired.

"Huh?" Makoto dumbfounded. "Well, she is nice and smart to tutor you."

Ran pouted. "We thought you will like her because she's so pretty!"

"Yeah!" Ren pouted too.

Makoto's eyes flickered. "Oh! So that's why you want me to meet her today?" He played along.

The twins gasped. _"Did onii-chan realized!?"_ They bobbed their heads. "Yes!"

"Well, let me think about it and might court her someday." He cheekily assumed.

"Really!? Yey! Our plan worked!" The twins loudly cheered.

Makoto watched his siblings' celebrated their victory as he mumbled something…

…

…

…

…

…

 _"Maybe I can tell them about our relationship after all, sooner or later." ;)_

* * *

 **I would like to explain my thoughts about the ending, if that is okay :) Feel free to skip the next three (3) paragraphs~**

 **When I was kid, also around Ren's and Ran's age, I too had a private tutor. Yes, I treated her like my big sister and part of my family. One day, after our study session was done, I walked with her through the gate and I saw this young man. He saw us and smiled. I asked my tutor who he is and she answered, "He's my friend." I already knew about this boyfriend-girlfriend thing back then so I asked her again on our next meeting. "Is he your boyfriend?" She answered, "No, he's just my friend." I keep asking her the same question but she still answered, "No." So, I gave up. The young man rarely fetch her from the house so yeah.**

 **Fast forward to around high school days, my tutor suddenly visited us with the man I saw back then. She and him invited us to their wedding and I immediately shouted, "I knew it! I knew it you and him are in a relationship!" My tutor is somehow guilty for not telling me truth since I was still a child but she said, "I'm sorry for lying but it's for your future. I don't want you to be distracted because your tutor is a relationship." She patted my head. "I want you to concentrate on your study. Your education is very important to me, okay?" And then she hugged me.**

 **In short! This fanfic, especially the ending, is inspired by it xD I really don't get it why my tutor had to lie to me though. I still don't get it and I never will xDD Well, atleast I'm done with my education and that will make her happy, right? But I dunno if being a NEET is a good thing for her xD**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I know there's a few hiccups here and there but I wish to improve more on my next story!**

 **Please review? :3**


End file.
